The invention relates to a container having two germproof wrappings for packaging a hollow endoprosthesis, in particular a hybrid prosthesis, which consists of an artificial, alloplastic component and from living endogenous cells, cell structures or tissue parts from the patient. Such prostheses are, for example, tubular support structures made from plastic, which are charged with the patient's own endothelial cells and are used as vascular replacements (see, for example, EP Patent Specification 0 320 441=P.6146). Another example are endoprostheses, which are provided as organ replacements and which form support structures for living cells and/or other body parts, these prostheses being hollow but not necessarily tubular and comprising in addition a spongiform or reticular support structure in its cavity, for example, (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,489 (Naughton et al.) or German Offenlegungsschrift 39 36 568 (Schmidt).
When implants are inserted into human or animal bodies, sterility has to be guaranteed at all times. Germs which contaminate the implant can only be reached by the body's own defense system with difficulty or not at all and therefore can not be controlled either. Any site of infection which develops would unavoidably result in a repeat operation.
The requirements for the packaging protecting the implant vary depending on the retention site and the retention time. Temporary implants, which are used in the body's natural cavities or ducts, are mainly protected by just a single germproof wrapping. Implants which internally come into contact with human tissue, for example prostheses for tissue replacement, are normally protected from contamination by two germ barriers: by a primary packaging or product packaging and by a secondary packaging or protective packaging. Thanks to this double protection after the removal of the outer wrapping (protective packaging) the inner wrapping (product packaging), which is sterile on all sides, can be used without reservation in the sterile operating area.